


HAPPY FUCKING BIRTHDAY CRAIG

by Paladin4TheRight



Category: South Park
Genre: Cussing, M/M, One Shot, Tucker'd Out Coffee Shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 02:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paladin4TheRight/pseuds/Paladin4TheRight
Summary: It's Craig's birthday.





	HAPPY FUCKING BIRTHDAY CRAIG

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr Account on Craig's birthday.
> 
> Craig and Tweek are married. :3
> 
> This is more back story for my AU.

Tweek ran around the back room of the coffee house. His face was covered in flour and blue and yellow icing. His forehead was sweaty and his bright blonde hair was pushed back from his face so it was sticking up. He was kind of freaking out because his cupcakes weren’t quite done yet and the food he had ordered earlier was probably getting cold. On top of those things, Craig was supposed to show up any minute and Tweek couldn’t believe how he’d started running late to begin with. He should have closed the store earlier but he figured he would be fine. They hadn’t been too terribly busy the last couple of weeks but no, not today! Today of all days! Craig’s birthday has proven to be a super fucking busy day. It was okay though, Tweek thought, as he tried to calm himself down. Pete was there doing after close cleanup and doing all his shift work. He’d actually handled the crowd really well so Tweek was always grateful for the mysterious ex-goth.

Tweek was halfway through icing his second to last cupcake which were covered in blue icing with yellow handmade stars and a moon in the middle. He thought they looked terrible but it would be fine, right? Craig might like them, maybe. He finally finished that one and then looked to his wrist watch to see the time. Dammit. It was 5:37 in the afternoon. Agh! He was too far behind and Craig could always tell when he rushed things. He wanted these stupid cupcakes to be perfect for his husband. Craig was supposed to be here seven minutes ago too. What could have happened? Why was he late? Maybe he was dead…but Tweek didn’t want to think about that! What should he do? Should he call? Should he wait? It was only seven minutes after all. But what if he got into a wreck and rolled and the car burst into flames and they were rushing him to the hospital but Tweek had no idea?! But Tweek was Craig’s emergency contact so they’d have to tell Tweek. What if, because they were gay he didn’t get a call? But how could paramedics know that he was gay just by looking at Craig? His husband didn’t quite give off the obviously flamboyant vibe that some other homosexuals did. God!!

Craig Tucker had no intention of being late to Tweek’s coffee shop today, however it had started of a relatively shit day. He woke up and heard about Karen being kidnapped and then almost had someone hit him on the way to work. Parts of the observatory were fucked up so most of working was sitting in a break room with fucking nothing to do. It wouldn’t have sucked so bad if Craig didn’t love the fuck out of his job. He finally had clocked out and found a ticket on his truck because he didn’t have a parking badge yet since he just started a few weeks ago. He had snatched the ticket up and cussed for a good long 15 minutes which made him inevitably late to the coffee shop. He drove up to an empty parking spot and leaned his back against the head rest of the seat as he put the truck in park. He turned off the ignition and sat there for a long time. So much for his fucking birthday. Not that it mattered. He ran a hand over his long face and just took in a deep breath. If he looked upset, it would freak Tweek out and he didn’t want to do that. He massaged his cheekbones and his jaw from clenching it so much out of anger and finally opened his truck door. He climbed out the vehicle and shut the door behind him, then straightened himself out, fixed his leather collar to his black coat over his blue sweater. He had to take another deep breath before he made his way into the coffee shop, hopefully wearing some sort of smile.

Tweek has just started on the last cupcake, focusing really hard as his right eye twitched and he shook, visibly. It took so much effort just to finish this last stupid cupcake that Craig probably wouldn’t even like anyway. He circled the edge of the little cake with the blue icing, holding the icing tube as gingerly as he could. In his concentration, Tweek accidentally slipped, causing the dark blue frost to drip down over the cupcake paper. He groaned in frustration and resisted the urge to tangle his fingers in his hair. Instead he let out a very loud “Nrgh!” followed by a deep sigh and a quieter “mph.” He continued to paint the cupcake, somehow managing to steady his hand enough to go around the rest of the circle and over the inside. He pulled back, staring at the stupid blue icing. He sighed once more and grabbed the yellow to begin making a star in the center of the blue. He began, holding his right wrist with his left hand as he began to draw the first line. He thought he was doing okay until he heard:

“Hey, Tweek, Craig is here.” The words came from a very disinterested Pete.

As simple as the word were, Tweek jerked his hand and efficiently fucked up the star as well. He tried really hard not to scream at his fuck up but instead to work with it and continue. After another minute -which felt like at least an hour to Tweek- the star was done and his cupcakes were finished. He sighed and bit his bottom lip. The last one ruined everything. He’d done so well and then, of course, he screwed up. Another heavy sigh escaped his lips as he grabbed the circular tray they were on and he walked up front for Craig to open and walk through the glass door of Tuckered Out Coffee.

Craig looked at Pete, nodding in his general direction. This was Craig’s way of greeting without saying a damn thing, not that Pete really gave a shit anyway. He saw Tweek moving his way with a large tray with blue cupcakes. At first, he was going to ask Tweek if he needed his help. Tweek tended to be a little clumsy and the last thing Craig wanted was for him to dump the tray in the floor then yank his perfect blonde hair out. As he got closer, he realized they had stars and a moon. They were blue, his favorite color. “For me?” Craig asked dumbly as he looked at Tweek, his lips parted a little with surprise. “Awe Honey.”

Tweek nodded his head and smiled at Craig, wanting nothing more than to wrap him in his arms and kiss him all over the place. His right eye twitched and he held the tray out a little further. “Y-Yeah, I just finished them.” He said with a bit of excitement. “And I got take out for dinner! Happy birthday Craig!” His voice cracked when saying his husband’s name. He frowned immediately though and bit onto his bottom lip. “But I f-fucked one up. It’s not at all like I wanted it to be. Sorry…” He said with a sigh.

Craig couldn’t help but smile as he took the tray smoothly from Tweek’s twitching hands with one talented swoop and wrapped his free arm around his fragile husband. “God I fucking love you.” He swooned as he kissed Tweek’s temple. He pulled the tray closer to inspect Tweek’s work. They were all perfect. “Babe, I don’t see anything wrong with any of them. They are perfect. Just like you.” He said with a small smile as he looked back at Tweek.


End file.
